


Hidden

by AutisticWriter



Series: Whumptober 2019 [24]
Category: Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Injury, Friendship, Gen, Healing, Hiding Medical Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Magic, Prompt Fic, Quintuple Drabble, Swearing, Video Game Mechanics, Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: With the team running low on MP, Swaine tries to hide an injury so the kids don’t have to waste any of their limited MP healing him. His plan doesn’t go as well as he hoped it would.[Prompt 24 – Secret injury]
Relationships: Jairo | Swaine & Maru | Esther & Oliver (Ni no Kuni) & Shizuku | Drippy
Series: Whumptober 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507148
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> Set before Drippy starts using Tidy Tears.

If only he knew healing magic. Oliver and Esther know how to heal, but both are almost out of MP, and that precious magic needs to be saved for emergencies such as one of the kids getting hurt. They don’t have any recovery items left, and Drippy apparently doesn’t know magic despite being a fairy, and it has been ages since they last passed a waystone…

Swaine bites back a groan, gritting his teeth. A wound throbs in his lower abdomen, blood oozing from the gash but thankfully not bleeding through his outer layer yet, and pain stabs him with every step he takes.

But, somehow, he stays conscious. He follows Oliver, Drippy and Esther through the forest, praying that creatures will leave them alone, and dragging in shallow, shaky breaths. It happened twenty minutes ago, but he can still feel that Mite’s sword embedding into his abdomen, and he wants to throw up. Thankfully, the others didn’t notice, and Swaine managed to get through the fight without any serious problems. But the wound keeps throbbing and his health drains, and Swaine hopes he can get to a waystone before he collapses.

Unfortunately, he isn’t that lucky. A trio of creatures pounce on Oliver, pulling them into a battle. Thankfully, Oliver’s Dynamite kills two with its sword before any real difficulties arise, and Swaine just hangs around at the side of the battleground, letting Oliver and Esther run things.

But the final creature proves incredibly difficult. It creeps up to Oliver, and Swaine can just picture it stabbing Oliver, and he runs over, but the pain overwhelms him and he trips over his feet and hits the ground hard.

“Shit!” he cries, forgetting not to swear in front of the kids.

“Crikey, you okay, mun?” Drippy says.

“Swaine!” Oliver yells, still not noticing it.

Thankfully, Esther spots it in time. Her familiar strikes the creature hard enough to let her charm it, and then the battle is over.

Oliver and Esther scrabble over to Swaine, who still lies on his front, grimacing.

“You’re flippin’ clammy,” Drippy says. “You feelin’ okay?”

“Swaine, are you ill?” Esther asks. “I thought you were walking slower?”

“Ill?” Oliver says. “Swaine, what’s wrong?”

“I, I’m fine,” Swaine gasps, managing to get himself onto his knees.

But when the other three gasp, he realises he isn’t getting away with this.

“You’re bleeding!” Esther cries.

Sure enough, blood finally soaks through his clothes. Swaine groans and collapses again.

“Swaine, why didn’t you say?” Oliver says, casting Healing Touch before Swaine has a chance to reply.

The pain dissipates, leaving him gasping for breath. And as their stares burn into him, Swaine reluctantly explains the whole thing.

“Never be so stupid again,” Esther says. “We should always heal each other.”

“She’s right, mun,” Drippy says. “Fat lot of use you are if you die, y’know.”

Oliver smiles weakly and pats Swaine’s shoulder. “Are you… feeling better now?”

“A lot,” Swaine says, staring at them all. “Guys… thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request a 100-500 word drabble, drop in a prompt at [my tumblr](https://anautisticwriter.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/WriterAutistic)


End file.
